


l'amour c'est l'amour

by allisonistrashh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Multi, Nct Dream Smut, bisexual jaemin, bisexual jeno, jaemin smut, jeno smut, lee jeno smut, na jaemin smut, nct - Freeform, nct 2000 liner smut, nct 2000 liners, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonistrashh/pseuds/allisonistrashh
Summary: You and your boyfriend Jaemin are bisexual.  When you find out Jeno and his hot girlfriend are too what happens?





	l'amour c'est l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad but I hope you like it

You have been dating your boyfriend Jaemin for 4 years, and you two know everything about each other including the fact that both of you are bisexual. You guys are both very comfortable in your sexuality and actually both talk openly about celebrities both male and female you find attractive. Jaemin is an idol in a k-pop group called NCT and all the members are acceptive of Jaemin and you being bisexual which is a reliever. 

You walk downstairs in the dorm into the kitchen rubbing your eyes having just woken up but you are soon met with another person. That person just has to be Jaemin’s best friend Jeno’s girlfriend. His very beautiful girlfriend who you happened to think was one of the most gorgeous people you’ve ever seen in your entire life. She looks up at you after swallowing the mouth full of food she had. “Hi Y/N,” she greets you and your heart flutters at her bare face. Even barefaced she manages to be one of the most beautiful girls ever. Now don’t be mistaken you are not crushing on Jeno’s girlfriend you just think she is pretty. “Hi Yoona,” you say walking the opposite direction to go get a bowl from the cabinet. You grab the bowl out and look through the cereal deciding to eat Jaemin’s cereal. You pour yourself a bowl and sit down across from Yoona. You get adjusted in your chair and look up to see Yoona staring at you. 

“Is there something on my face?” you question and she shakes her head. “No its just you are very pretty and Jaemin is very lucky.” She says and she gets her bowl putting it in the sink walking back to her boyfriend’s room. You watch her as she walks back to her room and soon the door closes and you’re left alone in the kitchen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, guys lets play truth or dare!” Jaehyun shouts throughout the dorm as all the members are together for a night. The only girls there are you and Yoona because Jeno and Jaemin are the only ones with girlfriends. You groan and say to the older man “what are we 5th graders?” He rolls his eyes at you. “Come on live a little.” You roll your eyes and lay your head back onto your boyfriend’s shoulder. The members all start to argue about who is going to go first. Soon Mark is voted to go first and he picks dare. “I dare you to do a handstand against the wall for 1 minute,” and Mark doesn’t like to lose so he goes and tries to. He manages to do it with a little wobbling. You start to lose interest in the game until it’s Yoona’s turn. “Yoona truth or dare?” her boyfriend asks her and she thinks for a second before answering dare. He scans the room until his eyes fall on you. He looks back at his girlfriend and a smile forms on his lips. “I dare you to kiss Y/N,” your eyes shoot open and you feel your boyfriend move behind you. 

“As long as its ok with Y/N and of course Jaemin.” Yoona turns towards you waiting for an answer. You turn to look at your boyfriend and grab his hand. “If you don’t want me to do it I won’t.” He shakes his head. “Go for it Y/N.” Your eyes widen at his words but you shrug and move towards Yoona. “It has to be for at least 20 seconds.” Jeno suddenly speaks up and that makes your heart beat out of your chest. It’s been a while since you had kissed a girl let alone made out with one especially in front of your boyfriend and 17 other boys. You look up at Yoona and she motions for you to come towards her. You walk over and sit down in front of her before straddling her thighs. You look up at her and then back at your boyfriend before Jeno tells you the time starts now. She leans forward to press her lips into yours and your heart starts beating rapidly. Her lips move slowly at first but now the kiss is getting faster and messier. You soon decide to kick it up a notch and lick her bottom lip. She lets you in and your tongue slips into her mouth making very audible wet noises causing your lower region to heat up. Her hands travel down towards your ass grabbing the flesh there as you move your hands to her hair.

“Hyung its been 40 seconds,” this comment makes you break away realizing you got lost in the kiss. Apparently, you weren’t the only one as neither her nor your boyfriend heard the timer go off. You wipe off your lips moving away from Yoona back to your position on Jaemin’s lap. Your breathing finally steadies and you relax into your boyfriend’s embrace. He kisses you on the top of your head and you smile feeling his lips on the top of your head. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

No one had brought up the kiss since it happened 4 nights ago but you kept thinking about it. You don’t think you are crushing on her but you definitely feel sexually attracted to her. You lay in bed staring up at the ceiling running your hands through your hair. You quickly sit up as you see Jaemin walk through the door. “Hey baby,” he says and you smile as he leans down to kiss you. “I actually need to talk to you about something.” You nod feeling yourself become worried at this. “Yeah, sure what’s up?” He sighs and looks at you. “Do you think Yoona is hot?” You choke on the saliva in your mouth and inhale. “Uhm I don’t know. I think she is pretty and attractive. I’m sorry Jaemin.” You put your head down and he grabs your chin and forces you to look at him. “Baby don’t apologize to me. You can’t help who you find attractive. The reason I brought it up is that Jeno told me he and her are bisexual too.” Your eyes widen. “Really?” Jaemin nods and smiles. 

“I want to suggest something to the 2 of them but I want your permission first.” You nod and answer “sure what is it?” He smirks at you and shifts on the bed so that he’s close to you. “I want to suggest a foursome with all of us.” You choke for the 2nd time tonight at your boyfriend’s words not expecting them. “Wait really?” He nods and grabs your hand. “I wanted to ask you first. Is that ok baby?” You hesitate for a minute before connecting your lips with Jaemin’s and soon you choke for the 3rd time that night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You were very nervous because today was the day Jaemin was asking Jeno if he and his girlfriend wanted to have a foursome with you two. The rest of the members were going out tonight leaving Jeno, Yoona, Jaemin and you alone. You feel Jaemin grab your hand and kiss you. “Are you sure you want to still do this baby because it is not too late to back out?” You shake your head and kiss him. “I want this Jaemin. Just as much as you do.” He smiles at you and squeezes your hand. “Alright, I’m going to go talk to Jeno right now ok?” You nod and smile at him. He gets up and walks out of the room. 

*POV SWITCH* ~ Jaemin  
I walk out into the hallway and soon find myself knocking at Jeno’s door. He opens it and I see Yoona look out into the hallway and wave to me. After waving back I ask Jeno to step outside so I can talk to him. “Hyung I need to ask you an important question ok? Promise to not laugh immediately at me or get mad?” Jeno’s eyes widen but he nods anyway. I take a deep breath in a spit it out. “Hyung would you be willing to have a foursome with you, Y/n, Yoona and I?” Jeno’s eyes widen again at my question but he thinks for a second. “I mean I would but I’d have to ask Yoona.” I nod and put my hand on his shoulder. “Well if she says yes Y/N and I will be in my room,” I say as I walk away back into my room. 

*POV BACK TO YOU*  
Once your boyfriend gets back you feel more nervous as you can’t tell how he is feeling. “Jaemin?” You ask and he lays beside you. “Did Jeno say no?” Jaemin shakes his head. “He said he’s in but he has to as Yoona,” you nod and turn over to lay your head on his chest. You turn your head towards him and connect your lips. Jaemin grabs your side and flips you over to hover over you. Your hands go to the back of his neck and grab it as he forces his tongue into your mouth. You squeal as he brings his hands down and squeezes your boobs. His removes his lips from yours and moves down to your neck sucking at the pale skin. You moan out and he sucks rougher at your neck. You are soon interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Jaemin shouts a come in and the door opens to reveal Jeno and Yoona. “We made up our minds,” Jeno says and Jaemin nods. “Is it a yes?” You ask and Jeno looks at you. “Yes, we will do it,” you smile and grab Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin ushers the two of them over towards the bed you guys are currently on. “Ok so are there any no’s before we start?” Jaemin looks specifically at Jeno and he nods. “Let’s not cum in each other’s girlfriends ok?” You laugh at this and Jaemin looks at you. “Why are you laughing?’’ You shrug and realize that Yoona is staring at you. You feel embarrassed under her gaze and put your head down. You see people moving around and soon a hand is under your chin and a pair of lips connect to yours. You instantly kiss back not caring who it was. You put your hand on their shoulder and feel long hair immediately you know its Yoona. Her lips were so soft and you felt yourself start to lose control and immediately get needy. You roll your hips up into hers causing soft groans to fall from both of your lips. 

“Damn Jaemin you got a needy one huh?”, you feel embarrassed at Jeno’s comment but Jaemin nods and smiles making you feel a little better. Yoona’s lips move down to your neck and start to nip at the skin. “Ok, so new rule only the people of the same sex can mark each other. No offense Jeno but I don’t want you marking my girlfriend” Your boyfriend says and Yoona smirks. Jeno nods and continues to watch his girlfriend. She sucks on your neck causing little red splotches to form on your neck and you know that they will be hickies later. You whine as she sucks on a spot that is particularly sensitive. “Ok boys so are you two ever going to do anything?” You look up at Yoona’s comment and see the 2 boys have been sitting there watching you. You see Jeno laugh and move closer to Jaemin. Jeno grabs his face and turns it to connect their lips. Jaemin grabs onto the back of Jeno’s neck and pulls him closer. You feel yourself get wet at this never having seen your boyfriend kiss another boy before. 

Apparently, you weren’t the only one affected as you see Yoona next you squeeze her legs together. You decide to move closer to Yoona and your hand reaches to the hem of her shirt. You look up at her eyes and she nods. Moving your hand to pull her shirt up you feel nervous but you push that away and pull it over her head. You attach your lips to the flesh sticking out from her bra. She moans out and you move your hands to her back unclipping her bra. You throw the bra on the floor and attach your lips to one of her nipples. She moans out and grabs the back of your head so you can’t pull away. You move over to her other nipple and suck on it making eye contact with Jeno as you do it. He moans out as your boyfriend moves down sucking on his neck. 

Yoona pulls your head away and pushes you down so you’re laying down on the bed. She crawls over towards you and pulls your shirt over your head. She attaches her lips to your neck and bites down causing you to yelp. She smirks and lets out a puff of air from her mouth causing you to shiver from the contrast of her hot breath on your cold skin. You turn your head to look over at Jeno and Jaemin and your eyes go to Jaemin’s chest. The bright red that was recently there is starting to turn into a dark purple color which is a polar opposite from the pale skin on your boyfriend’s chest. “Holy shit Jeno! You could have left some space uncovered you know?’ You say and he chuckles. “I don’t know Y/N Jaemin seemed to enjoy it.” You laugh as your boyfriend whines grabbing Jeno’s head bringing his lips back down to his. You turn your attention back to Yoona as she unclips your bra and throws it across the room. She attaches her lips onto your nipple and you whine. She moves onto the other one causing you to spread your legs which results in your thighs overlapping with your boyfriends. You suddenly see movement next to you and you see your boyfriend now on top of Jeno. She pulls away from you and sits up on her knees watching the 2 boys. 

Jaemin has his crotch pressed into Jeno’s rolling his hips resulting in grunts coming from both of the boys. Yoona watches in awe as her usually very dominant boyfriend is submitting to Jaemin. Jaemin sits up straddling Jeno and looks over at you. “Y/N and Yoona lay down on your backs for us ok?” You nod immediately and lay down. The 2 boys get off the bed so Yoona can lay down next to you. When you both are on your backs the 2 boys look at each other and Jaemin whispers something in Jeno’s ear making him nod. They walk towards you getting on the bed but Jeno gets in front of you and Jaemin gets in front of Yoona. Jeno reaches up to the waistband of your shorts and pulls them down along with your underwear. Jeno smiles up at you and lays down bringing your legs over his shoulders. He smirks at you and licks a strip up your pussy. Your mouth falls open causing him to do it again. He flicks his tongue against your pussy causing you to moan and grab his hair. He opens his mouth and puts it against you and sticks his tongue out moving it fast causing you to moan loud and arch your back. He spits on his fingers and slips one finger into your hole and you pull on his hair harder causing him to groan against you. You hear moans coming from next to you forgetting that there was someone else in this room. You see your boyfriend with 2 fingers in Yoona with her hand in his hair. Jeno adds another finger and you arch your back again letting out loud moans. Jeno keeps his fingers moving at a fast pace but pulls back his face and looks at you. “You gonna cum for me sweetheart?” You are surprised by the dirty side of Jeno as he usually is very sweet and cute. You nod and bite your lip and he sticks out his tongue again abusing your swollen pussy. 

You start to clench around Jeno’s fingers and he starts to go faster knowing your orgasm is close. You pull on his hair again and your back arches as you reach your high moaning out Jeno’s name. You start to shake as you come down from your orgasm and you feel Yoona shaking next to you meaning she had just came also. You try to catch your breath and close your eyes sighing. You hear a belt buckle being undone and open your eyes again. Jaemin stands up off of the bed and pulls his pants down revealing the outline of his hard cock. You crawl towards your boyfriend and smirk at him. You get off the bed and drop to your knees pulling his underwear down. Your boyfriend’s cock was like a work of art. It was very long and just the right girth but it had a vein on the underside of it. The tip was the same pale pink color as his lips and it made your mouth water. You immediately take him into your mouth and take his dick as far as you could. He grabbed your hair and put it into a makeshift ponytail. “Yeah baby that’s it,” you hummed around him but you heard the bed move behind you seeing Jeno and Yoona had joined you on the floor. You take him out of your mouth and use your hand on him. You look over at Yoona and she scoots closer and takes the tip of your boyfriend’s dick in your mouth. You look over to Jeno and he moves closer to you. He connects your lips and you throw your arms around his shoulders. His hands move down to grab your ass to squeeze it which makes you whine. He smiles into the kiss as he laughs at your reaction.

He breaks the kiss and turns his attention back to Jaemin and Yoona. She takes his cock out of her mouth and you move closer to him. You take him back into your mouth and go as deep as you can. When you start to gag Jaemin groans and thrusts deeper. Jeno moves closer to him. Jeno looks up at Jaemin before licking the tip of his cock and soon taking the rest of it into his mouth. Jaemin closes his eyes and throws his head back groaning. Yoona grabs your arm and gestures to the bed. You get up on it and she pushes you down. She goes in between your legs and starts to kiss your thighs. She lays on her stomach and looks up at you. She sticks out her tongue and licks slowly up your pussy. Her tongue continues to go up and down your pussy at a fast pace. Feeling a finger at your entrance you throw your head back. She pushes one finger in and a long moan leaves your mouth. Her tongue returns and soon your back is arching so high off the bed you’re afraid your back is going to break. She adds another finger and speeds up her pace. She moves back from you and her fingers keep going. “You taste so good Y/N.” You moan out and feel yourself become closer at those words. 

You grip the sheets below you and are soon in bliss as your second orgasm hits you. Your chest is going up and down at a rapid pace but when you calm down you push Yoona back. You settle yourself in between her legs and give a long lick up her pussy. She moans and grabs your hair making you groan into her when she tugs it. You soon add a finger moaning against her as you feel how tight she is. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jeno and Jaemin have switched places and you feel yourself get more turned on (if that was even possible) at the sight. You feel Yoona clench around your fingers and you know she is close so you speed up. She grabs your hair tighter and moans out your name as she reaches her high. She starts to shake as she comes down from her high and you wipe her wetness of your chin. She smiles at you and you both look over at your boyfriends again. Jeno pulls Jaemin’s head off of him and points to you guys on the bed. 

Jaemin gets off his knees and goes over to the drawer in his nightstand and pulls out 2 condoms. He throws one to Jeno and they crawl onto the bed. Once again Jeno goes in front of you and Jaemin to Yoona. Jeno looks down at you as he rolls the condom onto himself and strokes himself a few times. He looks down at you again and asks “are you sure you’re ok with me fucking you?” You nod and reassure him that it’s fine. He takes a deep breath in and lines the head of his cock up with your entrance. He slowly pushes in and you groan at the feeling of your walls being stretched. Jeno was definitely bigger than Jaemin in the girth department but Jaemin had probably 2 inches in length on Jeno. You moan out and grab the hair at the back of Jeno’s neck. He groans as he feels how tight you are and thrust into you. You feel Jeno start to pick up a pace and you choke out a moan. Jeno puts his hands on your waist grabs them as he pounds into you.

You hear loud moaning next to you and turn your head and see Jaemin thrusting into Yoona at a fast pace. A hand slide up your body and rests at your neck. You look up to see Jeno’s eyes looking at you. You nod at him and cry out “Choke me Jeno, please! Wrap your hand around my neck!” He obeys and he wraps his hand around your neck. You feel the lightheadedness kick in and you let out a moan. You feel yourself beginning to get close and Jeno thrusts right into your g-spot. He thrusts into your g-spot multiple times causing you to cry out as you feel so good. As you hit your 3rd climax of the night you begin to see stars and you can’t keep the moans from falling out of your mouth. Once you come down from it Jeno continues to fuck you as you watch your boyfriend fuck Yoona. Her breathing is starting to get heavy indicating she’s close. Her head is thrown back and she grips the sheets as she orgasms. You soon realize Jeno still hasn’t come. You turn your head to the side and see Jaemin pull out of Yoona. 

“Jeno pull out of her.” Jeno pauses and looks at Jaemin. He looks at him confused but listens when Jaemin says “now”. He sits back on his knees waits to see why Jaemin made him pull out. “Jeno on your back.” Your eyes widen as you realize what Jaemin meant. You weren’t the only one as Jeno and Yoona’s eyes widen. Jeno slowly moves to lay on his back and Jaemin takes his place in front of him. “Is it ok if I fuck you Jeno?” Jeno chokes at the question but nods. Jaemin smirks and turns to you. “Get the box from under the bed for me.” You nod and get off the bed kneeling to get the box. When you find it you grab it and place it in your boyfriend’s hands. “Thank you babygirl.” You feel yourself heat up at the nickname but you sit back by Yoona. Jaemin opens the box revealing multiple sex toys that you and Jaemin had bought to use. He pulls out a bottle of lube and tosses it in front of him closing the lid of the box. Jaemin sits in front of him and grabs the bottle squirting some on his fingers. He looks down at Jeno as a way of asking permission and Jeno nods. He rubs his finger over Jeno’s hole and the black haired boy visually shivers. Jaemin sticks his finger in and Jeno immediately moans out. His knuckle disappears from sight making Jeno arch his back. “Yeah, that feel good Jeno hyung?” You swear you saw Jeno’s cock twitch at Jaemin calling him hyung. Jeno vigorously nods and cries out “more.” Jaemin listens and soon adds another finger. Jeno is panting as Jaemin soon feels no resistance with his fingers but he adds another one anyway to make sure Jeno feels comfortable. Soon 3 of Jaemin’s fingers are stretching out Jeno. Once Jaemin starts to feel no resistance he takes his fingers out. 

He takes the condom off of Jeno’s cock and adds lube to his dick. He takes his tip and presses it against Jeno’s entrance. He looks down at Jeno and once the older boy nods he starts to enter him. Jeno’s mouth falls open in a silent scream. Jaemin brings his face down to Jeno’s and kisses him to try to distract him from the feeling of him being stretched open. He also reaches his hand down and pumps his cock to try to add pleasure. Jeno whines as Jaemin is fully in his ass. “Shh, it’s ok babyboy.” Jeno whines and squeezes Jaemin’s biceps. After a little while, Jeno finally tells Jaemin to move. You and Yoona sit there watching this unfold until she sneaks her hand over and starts to touch your clit. You take your hand and do the same to her. You watch as your boyfriend starts to pick up his pace causing little whines to come from Jeno’s mouth. You slide a finger into Yoona’s pussy and she moans out catching the attention of Jaemin. 

“Yeah, you like seeing me fuck your boyfriend huh? You like seeing your big strong boyfriend get fucked by me?” Yoona nods and moans as you add another finger. You lock eyes with Jaemin and he smirks at you. “You probably like this don’t you? Yeah seeing me fuck another guy gets you all hot and bothered. I mean look at you, you’re dripping all over the bed slut.” You throw your head back and moan as Yoona finally adds another finger. “Come on Jaemin fuck him faster. You’d like to be treated like a slut right Jeno?” Yoona suggests and Jeno nods frantically causing Jaemin to groan. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” Picking up his pace causes Jeno to release some of the hottest moans you have ever heard. He can’t keep his mouth shut and his eyes are rolled so far back into his head you can only see the whites of them. “Choke me Jaemin. Please choke me.” Jeno screams out and Jaemin doesn’t hesitate immediately wrapping his hand around Jeno’s throat. 

Jeno’s moans are now gasps due to the loss of breath. His hips are thrusting up into the air and when Jaemin notices he grabs Jeno’s cock. He starts to jerk him off and Jeno looks so fucked out. “Jaemin.” Jeno moans as he cums all over Jaemin’s hand and on his own torso. Jaemin continues to fuck him through his orgasm and also to chase his own orgasm. His thrusts start to get sloppy and he starts to breathe heavier your indicator that he’s close. You decide to give him a little motivator by saying “Come on Jaemin cum in your hyung.” As soon as you say that his hips stall and he empties himself into Jeno. You feel Yoona start to clench around your fingers and you go faster. She soon lets out a loud moan and she starts her orgasm. As soon as she finishes hers she starts to finger you again. You feel yourself hit the edge and you cum on Yoona’s fingers. You fall back onto the bed and you feel this is the strongest orgasm of the night. You feel yourself go unconscious for a second. When you open your eyes and sit up again you notice everyone staring at you. 

“What?’ You question genuinely confused and Jaemin points to the bed. You see how wet it is resulting in a realization that you must have squirted. “Damn baby you must have had a really good time huh?” Jaemin asks with a smirk and you reach over to smack him. Jaemin gets up and grabs pants. He walks into the hallway and returns only a little bit later with a wet cloth. He walks over and kneels in front of Jeno. He wipes his cum out of Jeno’s ass and off his stomach. He then walks over and cleans both you and Yoona up. You sit up and stand up to get dressed. You grab your sweatshirt putting it on and turning to Jaemin ask if “you want me to put the sheet in the wash?” He nods and you go over to the bed. 

“Alright, guys you’re gonna need to get up. I’d suggest getting dressed too in case everyone comes home.” They get up and you grab the sheet bringing it to the laundry room. You make your way to the room and see everyone dressed. Jaemin throws a pair of pants to you and you put them on. You go to the dresser and put a new sheet on the bed. After you put it on you all sit-down and watch Netflix on the bed. As you pick a show Jaemin kisses the top of your head. “You ok baby?” You nod and rest your head on his chest. “Hey, Jeno is your ass ok?” You ask him causing Jaemin and Yoona to snicker. “My ass hurts but it is like a good hurt.” You laugh at his answer. “I don’t think anyone expected Jaemin to fuck you. Even I was shocked by it.” Yoona nods. “With me, Jeno is actually really dominant so seeing him get fucked was definitely weird but it was hot not going to lie.” You laugh and Jaemin smiles. “Jaemin is very dominant so I kind of expected Jaemin to take control.” Your eyes refocus on the show and you feel Jaemin wrap his arm around your waist. You 4 sit there for a while watching Netflix until the front door opens and a “We’re home!”, is shouted by Taeyong.


End file.
